


Demons and Mischievous Children

by TheVillainousNoble



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Body Worship, Claudois, Cock Worship, Drabbles, Edging, Fluff, Humor, M/M, NSFW, SebaCiel - Freeform, Smut, candle wax, powerbottom!Ciel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 06:37:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10736190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVillainousNoble/pseuds/TheVillainousNoble
Summary: Black Butler drabbles. Some sweet, some absolutely inappropriate. These were originally posted on my Tumblr. I've decided to post them here as my first work to attract some readers before moving to writing solely here, or separating works from here and there and making this for more serious, longer stories. Enjoy my dirty imagination~





	1. First Drabble

The moon is bright outside the window, shining inside and lighting up the most vulgar and tempting of sights. It is as if the moon is shining onto the single most pure being in the room, because everywhere that the darkness surrounds the moonlit spotlight a famished demon is lurking. His eyes unblinking, focused. His mind wild, his clenched teeth bare. Hints of saliva, proof of his hunger, almost escaping his lips. His body trembling, just a little bit. There it is, his dinner, laid out before him.

That small, thin body whose muscles are so soft and supple. If the demon was to touch, feel, the soft flesh would pool a little between his fingers. Small hands gripping the pillow above the boy’s head, small feet straightened with their toes curled and gripping onto the sheets. Legs closed at the thighs to hide the most honest part of his body which almost cries for help.

The demon exhales and a gasp from down below follows. A flat chest fills with air, the demon’s hungry eyes watching as it rises. Often times, watching this little child breathe was one of the most interesting things, especially in times like these. Demons did not need to breathe, but there was something absolutely captivating about the way the boy’s chest grew with the large intake of breath.

An otherwise straight back arched off the bed. Subtle sweat, glistening in the moonlight, coated the boy’s body as if it was the last line of his defense against the demon. Droplets ran down the curves of the boy’s body.

Plump lips, bruised from hard kisses, parted to allow soft panting for dear breath. There he was, his dinner. However, the demon would not eat tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is my very first try at writing Black Butler fanfiction. I didn't know if I should post it because it's so short, but then... Why the hell not?


	2. Morning Bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the most innocent one out of all of them.

Picture this: It is a chilly spring morning. The sky is shrouded with clouds but it is still bright outside. A gentle breeze or a sudden gust of wind blows outside, rustling the young leaves, the grass, the flowers. Occasionally, I bird will chirp.

In the manor, our beloved young earl is taking a bath to warm up and wake up properly. Just picture him laying back in the tub, his head leaned back, his eyes closed, arms resting on the edges of the tub, froth on the surface of the water and a little bit on his skin. His breathing is soft, he is relaxed. On the other end of the tub, a certain demon holds one of the earl’s small, dainty feet in one hand, while the other is in the process of filing the delicate toe nails. He stops from time to time to take a look at his work, brush away the filed nail bits. When he is finished, he kisses the back of the earl’s foot a little above the toes. The earl releases a soft huff and smirks ever so slightly in response. The demon looked up at him, then smiled at his master’s reaction. He then proceeds to scrub the earl’s heels. Ciel is relaxed, until Sebastian gets to that funny area on the sole of his foot that makes Ciel flinch and break out in giggles, reflexively starting to pull his foot away. The demon stops but keeps a gentle hold on the boy’s ankle.

“Now, now, m’Lord.” The demon speaks in his velvet voice, a smile on his face. “Do bear with it. The more patient you are, the sooner I will finish.”

Ciel giggles a little more, then relaxes, but not fully. Sebastain continues to scrub the little foot from any dead skin and Ciel can’t help but tense up more, his shoulders rising in reflexive defense. Once the demon is finished, he washes the little foot in the bath water, then releases it to let it lower into the tub. Ciel brings the leg up to himself, his knee rising from the water with some froth situated atop it while some drops of water roll back down.

Sebastian picks up the other little foot and decides that this time he’d scrub the foot first, then file the nails. Ciel watches the demon. When Sebastian comes to that funny place on his sole once more, Ciel squeezes his eyes shut and winces softly. This toes curl and the demon momentarily stops, his gaze rising to the boy’s face. A moment later, Ciel opens his eyes and looks back at the butler. Then Sebastian returns his eyes to the delicate task at hand and continues. Ciel squeezes his eyes again and for a moment his leg tries to pull away a little bit, but the demon keeps a gentle hold on it. Finally, when Sebastian is finished, he washes the little foot in the water and then moves to filing the toe nails. Needless to say, more adorable giggling form the earl and adoring smiles and looks from the demon followed.

This day started off well.


	3. Ciel's First Fellatio Experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is much longer.

“Come on, master. All you have to do is lower your hips.” Sebastian urged the little boy. What exactly did Ciel have to lower his hips for? Well, you’ll find out right now. At the moment, when the servants had already gone to sleep and the night belonged only to the demon and his master, an education different from the kind the little Earl was having during the day was currently taking place.

Sebastian was laying down on the Earl’s bed, no pillow under his head. He was currently wearing only his pants, all else were taken off, professionally folded, and resting on a bedside table. The Earl himself was standing on his knees on the bed, completely naked… And with a particular demon’s head between his legs.

“This is absurd… You filthy demon!” Ciel’s voice didn’t sound angry. Instead, it came out in an aggravated whine. Right now, his face was brightly flushed in shame and his eyes could barely even look down at the face looking up at him. Sebastian’s left hand was on Ciel’s right upper thigh and his right hand rose to the boy’s cock. He wrapped his fingers around it and started stroking it gently but skillfully to keep it from going soft. What with all the blood going up to Ciel’s face from embarrassment.

“Will you be the same with Lady Elizabeth when the time comes?” Sebastian asked. Even though they both knew that time would never come. Ciel closed his eyes and exhaled an ‘ugh’. Sebastian continued. “You have already come to a point where you stroke yourself at night. You know that kind of pleasure, but there is so much more to it.” He let go of the boy’s member and placed his right hand to hold Ciel’s left thigh. “Come on. Just lower your hips and I will do all the work.”

Ciel huffed, then readjusted himself on his knees a little, spreading his legs some. He looked down at Sebastian, who was looking up at him this entire time. The demon smiled and Ciel had to roll his eyes, lean his head back, and scoff. He then looked back down at the butler and decided the sooner he’d get to it, the sooner this embarrassing situation will be over.

How did he get into it, you might ask? Well, this night, like any other night when he was alone and a little too excited to fall asleep, he indulged himself in some naughty affairs. Sebastian, who hadn’t been asked to stay in the boy’s room until he fell asleep for quite some time now, was growing concerned. So the demon decided to check on the boy. When he cracked the door open and looked inside, the answer to his question was right before his eyes. There was mild surprise, but then the demon smiled. Ciel made quite a beautiful sight; laying on his back, his legs spread wide and bent at the knees, slightly raised off the bed. His head leaned back into his pillow, his night gown undone at his chest, his teeth clenched and the lips slightly parted to bare them, and those hands between his legs. One hand held his balls in their tight sack and the other worked his member.

Back to the present now. Ciel readjusted his position, then he lowered his hips. He couldn’t continue watching as his unmentionables lowered toward the demon’s face and so he squeezed his eyes shut, his brows drawn in the middle. Sebastian smiled at the sight, then his eyes focused on the young cock approaching his mouth and he turned his attention to the organ. He parted his lips and stuck out his tongue just a little past his teeth. Ciel froze and tensed when the tip of his cock came in contact with something soft, wet, and warm. Sebastian moved the tip of his tongue up and down slowly, stroking Ciel’s urethral entrance. His eyes moved up to look at the boy’s face. Ciel whimpered and then Sebastian could feel the familiar taste of precum. However, this one was subtle in its saltiness; it was the first time the demon was tasting a young human’s love juices. Well, at least of a human this young.

“Mngh!” Ciel whimpered past closed lips. Sebastian watched Ciel with sharp eyes. He opened his mouth more and brought out his tongue to lick over the tip, then had the muscle circle around the little hole. Ciel whimpered again. Sebastian’s right hand left Ciel’s left hip to gently hold the boy’s shaft at the base and the demon licked his lips before raising his head a little off the bed and pressing his lips to the head. He moved his lips up and down the head, expanding as they went higher and becoming smaller as they went down to the tip, giving the glans a little massage. With his movement, he made the foreskin move up and down the glans just the slightest bit, which was an added stimulus nonetheless. The entire time, his eyes were watching his master’s face.

A few seconds of that and the butler took the next step. He wrapped his lips around the entire head. Ciel winced softly and tensed more. Sebastian stilled, watched him, then slowly continued. His tongue went to meet the tip which leaked a little more precum, then his cheeks hollowed a little as the demon started to softly suck the head of the boy’s cock. Ciel sucked in a breath through clenched teeth, then pressed his lips together.

Slowly, the demon began to take in more of the boy’s member by moving his head up and down. He stilled his tongue to not overwhelm the child and let him first get used to the feeling of a hot and wet mouth taking in his member. Ciel’s hips moved back just a little and Sebastian stilled. He watched Ciel, who seemed to be still now as well, then parted his lips and slowly raised his head to take in all of the boy’s member. He let go of the base of the shaft, returning his hand to the thigh, and wrapped his lips around the little cock’s root. Ciel whimpered and shifted his shoulders just a little.

Sebastian stayed still, letting the boy get used to the feeling. Ciel was the perfect size for sucking. How? Well, he wasn’t too girthy, and his length was the kind that reached the back of the demon’s throat but didn’t make it hard to breathe. If Sebastian could, he’d suck this cock without ever taking it out of his mouth for breath.

Ciel whimpered once more and leaned his head back, his shoulders rising a little. He whimpered again and rolled his hips forward into the demon’s mouth ever so softly. Sebastian’s eyes momentarily looked down to the boy’s hips, then he looked back up at his lord. He leaned his head back and then raised it again, his lips wrapped around the shaft sliding down and up. Ciel was beginning to feel the pleasure, and he was getting into it.

The boy let out a softly, shaky breath. He drew back his hips, then rolled them forward. Sebastian returned the action by lowering and raising his head. Ciel rolled his hips once more, and Sebastian repeated the action of his mouth. Soon, they were beginning to pick up speed. Before long, Ciel was thrusting into Sebastian’s mouth and Sebastian was bobbing his head to meet the boy’s thrusts. “Ah, ah, ah, ah~” Came the soft moans with each breath. Sebastian decided to add some suction to the movement of his mouth up and down Ciel’s cock, and that’s when the boy cried out softly and drew back his hips quickly, pulling himself out of Sebastian’s mouth.

The demon looked surprised. He looked up at Ciel, then at the saliva-covered cock, then back up at the boy. He smiled softly. How innocent. Ciel ran away when the pleasure became too much to bare. Sebastian went for the little cock with his mouth and captured the head with his lips, then raised his head to slide the little penis into his mouth. He pushed Ciel’s hips forward so that his cock would stay in his mouth when he laid his head back. After a second, he began to raise and lower his head, softly sucking the perfect dick. Ciel whimpered, and more of his delicious precum leaked into the demon’s mouth, which he happily swallowed.

After about a minute or two, Ciel got used to the wet heat engulfing his penis and moving up and down his shaft. He started to roll his hips into the demon’s mouth again. This time, with more enthusiasm. His breaths came out quick but soft, and his expression wasn’t that of soft pain anymore. This time, with his head held straight up, his eyes were just closed, lips parted to pant, and his face looking calm. The entire time, Sebastian watched him with attentive, studying eyes. From time to time, the demon would tilt his head to the right and to the left. Ciel soon switched from rolling his hips to moving them in short, quick, soft thrusts. Then suddenly, he raised his hips and his cock slipped out of the demon’s mouth with a soft, wet ‘pop’.

Sebastian’s eyes widened. He was looking up into the eyes of a child who came to accept his sexual pleasures. Ciel looked down at the demon, right into his eyes, and the left corner of his mouth curled in a small smirk as he saw the demon’s soft surprise. Sebastian smiled a little and that’s when Ciel lowered his hips and slid his cock back into the demon’s mouth. He slid it in half way before stopping. He gave the butler’s mouth two short thrusts and then pulled out once more. Instantly, Sebastian knew, Ciel was now in control. He was playing a game with the demon, and the game’s name was ‘catch me’.

He repeated the action of two short thrusts and then pulling out a few more times before Sebastian was raising his head to keep the penis in his mouth. Ciel met the demon’s searching mouth with a roll of his hips forward, pushing his member all the way into Sebastian’s mouth and staying still that way. The demon stilled when the cock was all in his mouth once more and moaned softly. His eyes moved to look up at Ciel, who was looking back down at him. Then Ciel moved his hips, thrusting into the demon’s mouth softly. Sebastian moaned once more and his hands moved up from Ciel’s thighs to his hips. He held the boy’s gaze and the demon’s eyes grew a little half-lidded, shining with want. Ciel started giving Sebastian’s mouth longer thrusts, before pushing himself all the way into the wet cavern, holding himself still for a second, and then pulling his member out once more.

Sebastian panted softly. How quickly the innocent boy changed to a mischievous deviant when he got used to the pleasure and grew to want more.

Ciel looked down at the demon, then he lowered his hips down. Sebastian opened his mouth, expecting the member to slide in. Instead, Ciel stopped when his cock was just a little past Sebastian’s lips and moved his hips enough to make his shaft swing from side to side, hitting the corners of the demon’s mouth. Sebastian closed his eyes and his tongue extended to lick at the teasing organ. Ciel took hold of his shaft at the base and slapped Sebastian’s tongue with his cock when the wet muscle came out.

Sebastian’s eyes shot wide open in surprise and he felt a sudden urge that made him move on his own. He raised his head, engulfing Ciel’s entire cock and started to move his mouth up and the down the boy’s penis faster than before, his cheeks hollowing a little as he sucked harder. His hands held onto the boy’s hips a little firmer. Ciel cried out. He arched his back outward, rose his shoulders, and lowered his head. He sharply pulled his hips back, tearing his cock out of Sebastian’s mouth. The next second, the demon had the penis in his mouth once more and his arms slid around Ciel’s hips in a hug to keep him from running away.

The Earl cried out louder, this time his back straightened and his head fell back, an expression of tortured pleasure on his face like before. Sebastian closed his eyes and bobbed his head up and down, sucking harder and faster. To think that a child could make him want to give pleasure out of pure desire and not mischief… Or in general, a human making a demon feel this way… Then again, this wasn’t just any human. Sebastian formed the contract with Ciel because he was special.

The mattress began to shake a little with how fast and hard Sebastian was sucking Ciel off. The boy whimpered and his little cock twitched in Sebastian’s mouth. More precum came from him than before and Sebastian knew that Ciel would be cumming soon. What he didn’t expect was for Ciel to roll his hips to meet Sebastian’s face. He opened his eyes and looked up to see Ciel looking down at him once more. The Earl leaned forward, placing his hands onto the mattress above Sebastian’s head. Then he spread his legs wider to make himself go lower, press his weight onto the demon’s face harder. Sebastian could only watch him.

Ciel started to roll his hips quickly, then he switched to grinding down into the demon’s mouth. The entire time, his member stayed in the hot mouth. A second-long pause was made before Ciel pressed himself hard into Sebastian’s mouth, actually pressing the demon’s head into the mattress. If Sebastian was surprised now, then he definitely didn’t expect it when Ciel started to bang his head into the mattress with the thrust of his hips while keeping his cock in the demon’s mouth the entire time. A few seconds went by before Ciel lost himself.

He sat up on Sebastian’s face, back arched inward, head thrown back. A sweet cry of pleasure left his mouth as he flooded the demon’s throat with his cum. At first, cum shot from his cock and gushed down Sebastian’s throat like water from a fountain, then the little penis started to shoot streak after streak of cum. All Sebastian could do was stay still and swallow down the boy’s seed that kept coming like juice from a fruit that was past its ripe stage.

The little organ throbbed as it spit out the pearly goodness. The last of the boy’s cum just leaked out of the tip. Ciel raised his hips, releasing Sebastian’s head from being trapped between Ciel’s crotch and the mattress. The demon took hold of the boy’s base as he slid his lips down the shaft to the head. He kept the head inside for a moment to suck out the last of Ciel’s cum, making the boy hiss from a mixture of pain and pleasure. When Ciel was out of his mouth, Sebastian looked up at his lord.

Words didn’t have to be said. He unwrapped his remaining arm from around Ciel’s behind and the boy moved off of the demon. He then laid down at the demon’s side. Sebastian wrapped an arm around Ciel and pulled a pillow under his own head. Ciel moved up to rest his head on the pillow as well, a little lower than Sebastian’s head. The two laid there, staring into each others eyes before Sebastian closed his and leaned in to kiss Ciel deeply. Ciel closed his own and kissed back the way he felt was right.

After that, the two stayed in each other’s arms until morning. And for the first time, the demon slept.


	4. Ciel's Legs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allow me to feed your kink for Ciel's legs~

Lately, Sebastian found himself staring at his master quite often. Particularly, his legs. Those elegant limbs with no visible fat and no prominent muscle yet somehow still managing to look fit. And despite that fitness, they were unbelievably soft and supple to the touch. At one point, the butler caught himself sneaking a feel here and a grope there while washing his young master, dressing him, or when he carried him in one arm at his front. No doubt, the sharp-minded boy noticed. Most likely from the second time because when it first happened he probably thought it to be an accident, but the second time he’d get suspicious. However, they were past the second time a long time ago, most likely on their 10th or past it. Sebastian was growing a little excited and even anxious as he waited for his master to finally call him out on his strange behavior.

The reason the butler was so captivated by the boy’s legs was because they were unlike the many others he got to see in his life time. Young girls’ and ladies’ legs were thin but unfit. Young boys legs were skinny and young gents’ legs were strong. The old were either fat and wobbly or thin and saggy. Either way, they all lacked elegance.

The young master’s on the other hand… Oh, those legs! They were the golden middle. With visible muscle tone yet still soft. Somehow strong yet elegant and graceful. Unused to walking yet very fit, especially when those thighs and calves tensed. The butler’s hands were large enough to hold both of his ankles in one, fully wrap a hand around the boy’s knee with the finger tips touching in the back, and two hands around the perimeter of his upper thigh. So beautiful, so elegant, tender, and dainty.

His feet were some of the smallest the demon ever saw for a boy of Ciel’s age. Most boys his age had larger feet, some ladies even, yet Ciel was so petite. His skin pale everywhere except the toes and the soles of his feet which were rosy pink. The skin was so tender. Never in his life did he get a blister on his feet, and his skin bruised so easily, not just on his legs. Sebastian noticed this in the first week of serving the boy. Ever since then, he took great care in tending to every little scratch, cut, or gash so that not even a little scar would be left.

Going back to the times when the butler was staring at his master’s legs. When he dressed the boy in the morning, undressed before the bath, and changed before bed goes without saying. There is nothing more appealing than slipping the soft, gentle stockings onto those smooth, doll-like calves and wrapping a garter under those delicious knees. Sometimes, when he’d removed the garters and socks, no matter how gently he closed them, there would be a small imprint on the skin from the garters. The butler would sigh in disdain at the sight, but also a certain excitement. Sometimes he wondered, if he was to leave marks on purpose, how would they turn out? No doubt, a soft hickey would turn into a light bruise. A certain firm grip would leave a hand print that would last a week at most.

Then there are times when the boy is sitting at his desk. He’d discard his heeled oxfords on the floor in a nonchalant manner, with one gracelessly toppled over and laying on its side while the other either stood properly or was gracelessly leaning against the fallen one. One could see the little toes through the socks as they stretched over the thin, dainty digits. The toe nails were so thin and healthy, and the butler made sure to always keep them short and in proper shape. One time, the demon found himself staring at the little toes and imagining how it would be to suckle on them. One at a time, then several, and then all at once. What it would be like to run his tongue over the little foot. Those toes would most likely curl and his master would squirm because he was ticklish. Yes, so tender. What would it be like to lick between those little toes and circle his tongue around them. To kiss the tips and latch onto them. Then he imagined Ciel extending his foot toward him, arching it like a ballerina. The butler would instantly forget his aesthetic and dignity, and fall on his knees and kiss the back of that foot more softly than a lady’s hand, then more passionately than a lover’s lips. Speaking of lips, Ciel’s would most likely bruise from just a few deep kisses, not to mention hard ones. Back to his feet though. Sebastian also wouldn’t be against kissing the boy’s shoes. If ever Ciel thought that making the butler kiss and lick his shoes would be a punishment, then he most likely couldn’t be more wrong because that would be one of the best rewards for the demon. Catching himself with thoughts like that, Sebastian compared himself to a dog and had to shake his head a little. Then he remembered that his master named him after his dog, and that brought a subtle but devious smirk to the demon’s lips. A moment later, he thought… What would it be like to rub himself on the soles of those feet, have the back of the feet and the little toes run along the underside of his length, the little digits playing with the head of his member and press against the tip. What would it be like to rub himself on that elegant shin, to place his member on the back of the boy’s knee and have him bend his leg so that the soft calf and thigh trap the demon’s shaft and then fuck that little leg. And when he was finished…The back of the boy’s knee, upper calf, and lower thigh glistening with the demon’s precum and semen. Then he’d lick the soft skin clean. What would it be like… To make the boy stand up on his knees or sit him in his lap, close those legs and hold them to keep them from spread, make them cross even, and then slide his member between those thighs and hump like a rabid dog… No doubt, he’d rile up the boy’s little privates and give him pleasure too, but what would it be like for himself?

“Sebastian, you’re awfully quiet.” The deep yet feminine, prepubescent voice of his young master broke Sebastian out of his thoughts, from which without a doubt his cheeks most likely grew a subtle shade of pink, his eyes hazed a little, and his pants became just a tad bit tight. The butler smiled a little sheepishly and apologized. “Go make me tea. Green with melissa. And vanilla macaroons.” Ciel ordered. Sebastian bowed and walked away to complete the order.

If the demon had to think of nature’s, or God’s art, then one of the things that came to his mind was his master’s legs.


	5. Squats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So far, this is the only chapter for Alois/Claude.

Alois stood in front of his mirror, facing the reflective surface with his back and turning his head to look back at himself. His hands held up his night shirt at his waist so he could take a better look at himself. His brows furrowed at what he saw. Normally, any and every woman would be jealous of his physique. Yet lately, he has been hearing some chatter among the adult male folk that they very much prefer a lady with some ‘mass’ in the ‘back’. However, Victorian England, you either find a thin girl to fit the ideal build of a woman, or you find ladies with some ‘mass’ everywhere. Rarely is there a curvy girl, and even then, those ladies wear dresses whose skirts only create the illusion of a larger behind. So there is no golden medium where you get a girl with large breasts, a natural thin waist, and the kind of butt that would give the fat ladies a run for their money. No, those kinds of girls existed, but only on the pages of the most inappropriate literature.

Alois stood there, thinking. He definitely couldn’t do anything about his chest, but his behind… Hmm. He could most definitely do something about that.

Never before was Alois more grateful for Claude being the kind of indifferent butler who checked on his master only when something needed Alois’s attention or Alois called for the demon himself. During this month, Alois made sure not to summon the butler on a whim, no matter how much he needed it. He also ordered the other demons not to disturb him unless absolutely necessary. The triplets, he didn’t have to worry about them. Hanna however, he had to slap and kick her a few times when she came to check on him and he hadn’t given an order for it. During this month, he was distancing himself from the demons on purpose. At first, they all thought he was plotting something. Perhaps it was another one of his tactics to lure Claude in, maybe make him restless with lack of his master’s attention. Yet, as more days passed, and when Alois hurried away and specifically told no one to disturb him until further notice, even when Claude was the one who went after the boy, the five demons began to grow concerned for the first time in all the time they were in Alois’s service. Hanna was always concerned, so never mind her. The triplets were more curious than concerned. Claude, however, he was starting to wonder what his master was doing. He wasn’t paying attention to the boy much; his list of priorities was very narrow. He didn’t pay much attention to little details until Alois would point them out. To him it was more of a matter that there is a human and he needs to keep it alive until the contract is finished. The whole butler aesthetic and special attitude were little things he did simply because it was demanded, and not because he cared, unlike a certain raven demon who took extremely great care in his performance.

The demons were bound to ask some day why Alois even went as far as to bathe on his own. Forget about Claude bathing him, he wouldn’t let any of his other servants do it either. If at first they thought, again, that he was distancing himself from Claude to make the butler jealous, then they were wrong, because he didn’t let any of the demons near him. On one particular night, before Alois’s bedtime, Claude was making his way to his master’s bedroom. On his way, he contemplated on the appropriate time to speak with his master about his strange behavior. Knocking on the door, Claude asked “Sir, is everything all right? Do you have everything you need?” It became his new routine to check on his master without entering his bedroom during this month. Many theories, aside from a new tactic, were coming to Claude’s mind. One of them being a sickness that Alois was too afraid to admit. For some time now, he seemed a bit tired. On a few occasions, the butler would see his cheeks flushed and his skin bearing some sweat. And the boy started wearing longer shorts and even pants as of late. But Claude didn’t sense any disease coming from the boy, except for, maybe, some fatigue and increased heart rate on some occasions.

“Claude, come in.” Came the sudden answer that made the demon widen his eyes a tad bit. Usually, the only response he got in the past month was an irritated “Yes, yes. You can go now!” However, this time, Alois asked him to come in. So the butler entered. “What is it, maste-…!” He began to speak as he closed the door after himself, but then he could never finish his words. With the kind of behavior his master had in the past month, Claude certainly didn’t expect the sight that greeted him.

There Alois was, standing on all fours on the bed, facing the butler with his back. If before his night shirt would hang almost to his knees whenever Alois presented himself to Claude at such an angle, then now it was to the middle of his thighs. Why so, might you ask? Well, the demon had his blank expression in place as usual, but this time, his expression was blank in shock. His silly human of a master had gained quite some mass bellow his lower back. Allow me to point out, that it wasn’t fat. No, it was muscle. Now, the previously scrawny little ass was a pair of firm, perky, and round buttocks. Two beautiful moons. Alois turned his head back and looked at his butler. His brows drew together in a pout when he saw Claude’s blank expression. “What, you don’t like it?” He asked as he arched his lower back inward, bringing his behind upward and leaning it a little toward the butler. Then he shook his pelvis and those beautiful muscles jiggled a little from side to side. The way they jiggled… Claude looked like he had no emotion, but really he was stunned.

Alois wouldn’t give up just yet. He flexed his cheeks one at a time, the flexing on its own added a bit of a jiggle. With the way he flexed them, starting with the right and followed by the left, it seemed as though he was creating a wave with his buttocks. After a moment, he switched to starting with the left and followed by the right, the direction of the wave changing as well. Claude just stood there and watched, his eyes unblinking. Alois spread his knees on the bed and lowered his behind, only to rise it with thrusts of his hips that made the mass of his ass muscles move up to his lower back and down to his upper thighs. A few moments of that controlled movement and then he rolled his hips, making those two mountains move in circles, then up and down one at a time. His buttocks danced and the night shirt covering him shook and bounced a little. With that continuous movement, the night shirt rose and rolled up. Alois didn’t notice it when his behind was stark naked, he was too focused on the little dance. At this point, he was making the two mounds of muscle spread when going up together and then slap against each other as they lowered.

Claude was still as a statue, his eyes focused on the bouncing flesh. He himself didn’t realize it when he focused his eyes in a way that would help him see everything at a slower motion than it was actually occurring. Then, his master’s slightly breathless voice brought him back to awareness.

“So… You didn’t like it?” Alois didn’t know how to read Claude’s feelings. To him, his butler was probably just standing there and waiting for the dance to be over so that he could be excused for the night. Alois began to feel like a failure and soon embarrassment was making its way into his heart as well. He let out a sigh and was about to sit properly when suddenly he felt a hand… A bare hand… On his right buttock. With a gasp, he turned his head to the side to look back and found the demon standing behind him, leaned forward with his face a little near Alois’s head. Claude’s expression was still like that of a stone, his eyes didn’t glow fuchsia, but the golden hues had a strange kind of shine to them. “Please… Don’t stop just yet.” The butler said. It was more of a statement than him asking for Alois to continue. The boy’s eyes widened and he gasped. Then his turned his head away, lowered it, and his cheeks grew more pink, this time from the compliment than the dance he just did. Claude stayed behind him, his hand still on the boy’s behind as he looked at his master and waited.

The next moment, Alois got back on his fours and he was about to start again when he sensed movement behind him. A moment later, he felt something that was familiar in practice to him but something that he never experienced from the demon butler. Claude face… Was against his behind. The demon’s nose and mouth were in Alois’s crack while his buttocks pressed against Claude’s cheeks. The blonde child couldn’t believe it. He gasped softly and felt his elbows tremble. Claude looked at his master from his position, then brought his other hand to place it on Alois’s left buttock. At the same time, the demon’s hands gripped the boy’s cheeks and the flesh pooled a little between the long digits of the demon. Alois bit his bottom lip, then arched his lower back, raising his behind and leaning it more into the butler’s face as a result. Claude closed his eyes, and then Alois started to shake his hips. A little hesitantly at first, but then as he gained confidence, the firm buttocks came to rub and slap the demon’s face.

That night, Alois was not allowed to sleep. A previously conservative demon proved that he knew lust and so much more.

When morning came, and the sun shined onto the bed, quite a lewd sight presented itself to the new day. Alois laid on his front, panting. His entire behind, upper back thighs, inner thighs, and pubic area were covered in kiss marks and bites. His little cock was we with a mixture of saliva, precum, and semen. His little hole was red and sore, gaping just a slight bit as a certain demon’s semen leaked out little by little. From all that, what stood out the most were the hard hand prints from all the groping and spanking on the cheeks of his ass. It goes without saying that his mouth was wet and bruised from all the kissing, his little pecs sports quite a few hickeys, and painful bite marks around the nipples. Alois knew with his entire being that all of these would turn to painful bruises that would last for weeks.

Claude was dressing himself a few meters away from the bed while Alois laid still and rested. Once dressed, the demon would turn to his master and push up his glasses. “I shall return in a minute with some ointment and a light breakfast. You will be allowed two hours of sleep after that, however, you will have to pull through the day with your exhaustion. There is far too much that requires your attention and you cannot spoil your sleeping cycle any more than you already have.” With that, the butler excused himself.

Alois could just lay there and breathe. With the kind of pain he had in his pelvis, he knew he wouldn’t be able to shake those hips for a few long weeks. Then he realized, Claude spoke a little more than usual. His plump lips spread in a smile. For the first time in never… Real progress.


	6. Power Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First try at dominant!Ciel. Contains humor!

Sebastian clenched his teeth softly, parted his lips, and sucked in a breath which was followed by a shudder when his master ever so tormentingly ghosted the tip of his angry erection with slight, cool breath. Precum came to the surface and collected at the tip, but didn’t yet run down the shaft.

Ciel specifically ordered Sebastian to lay still, arms and legs straight, and not move for any reason. And most of all, not to ejaculate until the boy lets him. For all the demon knew, his master would probably just have his fun, then leave Sebastian be and still order him not to do anything about his hardon just so he could torture the demon with humiliation and need.

For a second, Sebastian wished that his cock wouldn’t stand up right on its own and instead be hard but still rest and be in need of being held up. If that were so, then Ciel would touch it. At least hold it up with the tips of his fingers and a hold only strong enough to keep the member standing. Instead, the meat stood erect on its own, making it easier for Ciel and harder for the demon.

Ciel blew cool air again, this time however, instead of keeping it soft, he focused it right at the hole. Sebastian jolted and tensed. The precum that welled up at the tip had run down his shaft and Ciel kept blowing the focused air, right at the entrance to Sebastian’s urethra. The long hours of exploring the demon’s body and figuring out what gets under his skin the most also let Ciel practice a little. The mischievous boy kept blowing, slightly increasing the strength of the focused air, and the demon had to raise his shoulders and close his eyes. If he wasn’t this sensitive, he would’ve been able to bear it. However, the past three hours were very slow and for a moment his master’s breath felt like a real sounding rod ready to enter his dick.

More precum came up and ran down the underside of the demon’s shaft to his tense balls in their tight sack. Ciel kept blowing. He took a second to inhale with his nose and started once more, beginning with a soft breath and then focusing it once more. He alternated like that and lifted his gaze to watch the demon. Sebastian already broke the ‘no moving’ rule several times and both wondered just what punishment would he get.

The demon’s cock twitched as if it was about to erupt and Ciel sat up sharply, ceasing the stimulation. Sebastian panted and could sense the boy moving up the bed at his side. Ciel leaned to the nightstand and got something. Sebastian could very well guess what it was. His overly stimulated sense of touch could pick up the heat a meter away, and now that it was right above him, he knew what Ciel wanted to do next, but he didn’t know with what spot the child would begin.

It came absolutely unexpected when the first drop of candle wax landed right onto Sebastian’s left nipple. “NNGH!” The demon groaned past clenched teeth. His shoulders rose higher defensively, his back and head pressed into the mattress as if he was trying to run away. Then came a few drops onto the areola around the hardened bud covering the area perfectly. Sebastian panted, and then groaned sharply again when candle wax fell onto his right nipple. A few long moments after that, nothing.

Sebastian breathed quickly. He could sense Ciel moving again, and then candle wax fell onto his abdomen right above his navel. His abs tensed and he whimpered. Then the candle wax fell right into his navel and he let out a little cry. Ciel let the drops fall until Sebastian’s bellybutton was filled with the wax, before moving on lower. Before this whole ordeal, Sebastian had an appealing line of black, soft hair growing below his navel and working its way down the middle of his lower abdomen and connecting with the pubic hair. However, for this activity, Ciel had Sebastian shave off that hair. Now Sebastian knew why.

With the hair gone and the skin open and sensitive, Sebastian felt as if every drop of candle wax burned through his skin. That was untrue, of course, but it felt that way. Ciel made his way down slowly. Suddenly, he stopped when he reached the pubes, and then Sebastian felt fear for what would come next. And when it did… He howled.

Ciel pulled down the foreskin protecting the delicate head, the glans looking like a lychee fruit when peeled. Mmm, delicious! And then! The child, whom I won’t be afraid to call a demon spawn, dripped the candle wax onto the aching-with-stimulation, most sensitive spot of Sebastian’s entire body. The drops landed on the edge of the head and Sebastian would have to wonder exactly where Ciel got the skill for such aim, however, that was the least of his worries right now because the burning-hot drops made their way to the tip and then finally, one fell right onto the entrance to his urethra.

Sebastian roared, the sound coming out deep, distorted, and disembodied. Ciel wasn’t too surprised, however. He simply moved to put the candle away and then back to Sebastian’s side. He leaned down, laying his cheek onto the demon’s right upper thigh and watched the large member throb, then he looked to see Sebastian’s pained expression. “Does it hurt?” He asked in that innocent voice that he used when in disguise on assignments.

Sebastian’s eyes opened, glowing fuchsia, and found the boy where he was. His expression turned into a tense scowl. Ciel only smiled at that. He sat back up and leaned down closer to the tortured flesh. Then he ever so slowly peeled off the drop that fell to cover the little hole. Sebastian hissed at the sensation.

“Don’t worry, I’ll lick it better.” Ciel said and leaned down, his tongue extending and the tip of the muscle pressing softly, gently into the tip. Sebastian’s eyes shot wide open. His chest rose and fell as he panted quickly. He had to look up at the ceiling to avoid the stimulus of sight. The pain of holding back was the kind he never felt before. He could feel the semen right below his shaft, almost ready to enter and go up and be free! But no, he used the last of his will to hold on.

Ciel watched him from the side of his eyes, then he closed his eyes and moved down to engulf the entire shaft past the base and all the way to the root. Until the demon’s pubes were against one corner of his mouth and his balls against the other, and Ciel’s chin was near the beginning of one thigh and his nose near the other.

Sebastian’s eyes closed and he whimpered, almost ready to cry. Ciel reached for Sebastian’s face and cupped his cheek, gently rubbing it with his thumb in a comforting manner that really was the complete opposite. Then he moved his hand to the demon’s mouth and slid two finger in. That was it, that was the permission. Sebastian let out a low, trembling, tortured whine and sucked onto the fingers as his member erupted with semen into his master’s throat. The flesh throbbed, pulsed, and convulsed as it spewed and shot cum for what was a little over half a minute. Ciel stayed still, swallowing everything down and not even reacting when the demon raised and rolled his hips. When it was over, he pulled off the spent member, which fell limply onto the butler’s right thigh and twitched a few times.

Sebastian was in bliss, his master’s fingers in his mouth forgotten and just panting softly as he surfed those waves of pleasure. Never before was orgasm more sweet. He came to when Ciel pulled his fingers out of his mouth. His eyes opened, a little hazy, slowly moved to find his master. In fact, his vision was out of focus, so shaken he was by this whole experience.

Ciel leaned over him, looking down at his demon’s face. “I order you to sleep now, Sebastian. Until morning comes.”

The demon couldn’t think straight, so his eyes rolled back just a little as the lids came down and closed. He couldn’t remember the last time he slept. Did he ever?

——————————

Sebastian’s eyes shot open when he heard and registered the sound of bird’s chirping. At his side, his master laid, hugging his arm and sleeping peacefully. Sebastian’s eyes looked around the room, then he sat up and turned to sit at the edge. He remembered last night and sharply stood up when he remember his missed duties as a butler. Ridding himself off the dried candle wax was easy, but when he looked down lower… His pubic hair was braided into very skillfully made 1 inch box braids. There was a 2 centimeter spacing between the braids and the space in between was shaved clean, or plucked more like it. That’s when the demon remembered… He was ordered to sleep. This is why. This was his punishment for moving.

He dressed within a second. With a sharp and deep inhale through his nose, he turned on his heels to face the bed. His eyes glowed fuchsia and he kicked the frame. “Young master! It is time to wake up!”


	7. The Taste of a Demon's Dick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Sebastian's dick tastes like. Ciel's most honest confession.
> 
> This one sort of connects with Power Play?

What does my butler’s penis taste like? Well… This question may be a bit difficult to provide a short answer for. In order for you to understand better, and maybe even imagine it, let’s start with something else.

Let’s start with what his crotch looks like in those pants. Most obscene, and he knows it. I’m fairly certain, that no matter how much he denies it, he secretly takes great pleasure in showing it off. Ugh. I can’t imagine what would be so good about people staring at one’s nether region. However, it seems that demons have some primal instincts too. How do I know, well, we’ll get to that. For now, let’s stay with him showing it off. Yes, he shows it off. Does he take off his clothes and dance for everyone to see? No! Absolutely not. But! Whenever we host a ball party or attend one, a few people, both men and women, glance down to his lower half and their eyes just can’t help but focus on his crotch. I’ve noticed plenty of times while standing beside him and scanning the room with my gaze. I’ve noticed the hungry looks of other people. Does Sebastian do it on purpose? I don’t know. Usually that’s something that humans would do; flaunt the parts they are proud of and boast about themselves to get attention and an ego boost. I don’t think demons care about such things. They are demons, they have different priorities. But I don’t think it would be that wrong to assume that Sebastian wouldn’t mind admiration. Oh, most definitely, he wouldn’t just not mind it, it’s something that he loves! He is so full of himself. This whole thing about his butler aesthetic, and don’t even get me started on him taking every chance he can to say that he is “one hell of a butler.” He is so arrogant… But I suppose this arrogance and vanity is also what helps him be the kind of butler I need to uphold my public and underworld image. So I cannot argue too much. To help you visualize Sebastian’s crotch… Think of it this way. Picture a man with a slender, well-built, lithe physique. He has impressive hips, manly hips, and strong thighs. I won’t go into detail on his behind because right now we are talking about his crotch, so picture only the front. The pants, they fit him very well. They are his perfect size. However! There is a bulge that is hard to ignore, nestled between those thighs. Don’t get me wrong, all men have a bulge. But this one… It makes you wonder if the man is semi-hard. If you watch closely, on occasion, you can see the outlines of his shaft. It goes without saying that Sebastian is hung like the most alpha-male stallion you can imagine.

Now that you can picture him in pants, imagine him without them. Toned abdomen, that delectable V of muscle that is strictly limited to the male sex which is going from his waist to his lower abdomen, those strong thighs. Then, there is that soft trail of black hairs going down from his navel to his pubic area. It’s subtle from his navel and grows darker, thicker, and more prominent the lower it goes. Finally, his pubic hair is the darkest, also it’s a little thicker and harder in comparison to the hair on his lower abdomen. I swear to you, you could make little braids with that hair if you had enough skill and patience. I once braided it… As punishment. Ahem, moving on.

Finally, we have reached the main celebrity of this little confession. His penis. That hunk of angry man meat is very intimidating. It is uncut and occasionally there is a vein bulging. Like the rest of the body, his foreskin is milky white, but it turns a subtle shade of pink the more you go up the shaft and to the head. It is so soft and tender to the touch… Ahem. I don’t know how, but every time I see it, the foreskin is quite tight around the head. No, not like a virgin boy’s who has never touched himself before. But it’s not loose like the adult, experienced men’s. Don’t ask me how I know. His is… The perfect medium. I suppose the constant tightness of the foreskin relates to his demonic healing of any and all damage done to his body. I wouldn’t consider the foreskin being pulled down as damage, but it is a change from it’s initial state so I suppose in a way it is? Well, I certainly can’t complain because each time when I have to pull it down, he feels it quite a lot. Yes, Sebastian is very sensitive down there. That’s why edging is so fun with him. Now, when the foreskin is covering the glans, the tip peaking out is so very pink and attractive. And when you do pull down his foreskin, slowly, gently, softly. You place your index finger tip on one side of the head and your thumb on the other, and you ever so slowly pull down, adding just a enough pressure to pull it down but you keep it agonizingly slow… And you watch his thighs tense, and you continue until it gets to the middle of the head and stop to keep it there, let him feel the light sting, before you add just a tad bit more force and pull it back until the entire head just sort of pops out at you. Really, it takes skill and practice. It’s like peeling a tender fruit. You have to be very careful with the thin skin and the delicate inside. Speaking of fruits, the head of his cock somehow always reminds me of a lychee when you peal it. The glans is so soft and tender, and a little slippery. Whenever I rub the side of my pinky against the slit, or the pad of my finger around the tip, it always earns me a few streaks of precum. The second most sensitive spot would be the spot under the glans where the foreskin connects with it. I once tried leaving a kiss mark there and he came because of how hard I latched onto it.

For a moment, let’s talk about his balls. Now they are large. My hands are really small, so they are a bit bigger than my single hand when I cup them. Also, the sack is so soft and tender… Ahem, sorry. His testes… Oh, they are so fun to watch. Whenever he ejaculates, or tries to, they rise. Another reason why edging is so fun with him is because I get to see his balls rise as they are ready to release his semen but then he tenses up and holds it all in. About his size… Length-wise, he is about 8 to 9 inches. Girth-wise, he is 5 inches around. Sometimes, when he is more excited than usual, he’ll get a few more centimeters in length and width. When he is fully hard, his penis stands up on its own. Speaking of excitement and the previously mentioned primal instincts… Whenever we do it, he has a certain fire to his eyes. No, I am not talking about his eyes glowing in their demonic way. I’m talking about the shine they get while they are still dark brown with a shade of burgundy. It’s like a whole knew depth to them is added. So it wouldn’t be wrong to assume that demons have some primal instincts and desires. Often times, they fight like savages and relish in the feeling of going wild.

Now… his scent. Sebastian keeps himself clean, that goes without saying. Cleanliness is not an issue for him. I’m sure he would be thinking, not saying, but definitely knowing that he failed not just as a butler but as a demon if he allowed himself to smell. It’s part of his aesthetic. Yet, there are times, right after battle, when he first tends to me and hasn’t had a chance to depart and tend to himself, that he gets just a tiny bit, very subtle and almost unnoticeable bit, musty. I don’t know if he just flicks his fingers and he’s all settled down there or he actually take a private minute to wash himself thoroughly. I never tasted soap on him so I don’t think demons have to go through the process of washing in order keep themselves clean. However, if Sebastian ever had to do that, he would need to stay clean like us humans need air. Back to his smell after battle though. At one point, I found myself very curious. Generally, in bed, there is no scent coming from him. But that was on a regular day. One time, when we returned to the manor after a fight, I stopped him from leaving to make himself presentable. When I put my face into his crotch and inhaled, I most definitely caught the most slight hint of sweat. Yes, demons sweat. He obviously got shocked and a little flustered, quite an entertaining sight if you ask me, but I ordered him to take off his pants and stay still. When I smelled him again, I confirmed that most definitely, my demon smelled, however subtle it was. It wasn’t a disgusting kind of smell, no. It was so subtle it couldn’t be disgusting, or disturbing. It was just new, coming from a demon. Oh you should have seen his face. He had a blush of embarrassment and a slight expression of pain. When I tasted him, he was just a little bit salty. And oh his reaction when I did that. He closed his eyes and whimpered in embarrassment, most likely thinking that he failed as a butler to let himself be in this kind of state in front of me, his master. That time, I sucked him until he came. Oh his expression, he most definitely felt degraded and his pride as the perfect butler was bruised.

What does Sebastian taste like on a regular day, or night more specifically? He tastes sweet. I mentioned before that he reminds me of a fruit. Yes. His taste is like that of a ripe plum. The taste is soft, but strong enough to be distinguished as that of a ripe plum. His semen can very closely be compared to plum juice in taste. That’s on a regular occasion. As previously mentioned, after a fight when he breaks a bit of a sweat, he still tastes sweet, but there is a hint of saltiness, and that makes it all the better, and the semen all the more sweet. Speaking of his semen. It is always thick, pearly white, and copious in amount. I think that on average, he ejaculates nearly twice the amount of a human man. Sometimes, when we go for a few rounds in a row, I can feel his semen filling up and spreading my gut quite a bit, especially when it goes further into my body. At one point, my abdomen which is flat, grew a little round from the amount of semen he released inside me. There was so much that I overflowed a bit and his seed soaked the sheets. Once we were finished, he cleaned me out with his tongue. Needless to say, the bed sheets had to be changed. When my belly is flat, we can both see his member and its position inside me. It’s so large, and inside my skinny body, its shape is very prominent in my abdomen. When he thrusts, sometimes we both just watch the way his member moves inside my abdomen. In and out. Sometimes, when he angles himself to thrust at my prostate specifically, it’s like he is thrusting upward, which makes his member go up in my belly. I can never hold myself back from ejaculating with that huge thing inside me.

——————————–

“Young Master, who are you talking to?”

“N-n-No one!”

“Are you sure? I’m certain I heard your voice.”

“It was just your imagination! Now, don’t stall, get me my tea! How much longer am I supposed to wait?”

“But master, you made no order for tea.”

“What!? You forgot? Don’t tell me you forgot! Ugh, you’re not even listening to me. Do you need your ears cleaned? Or are you getting old?”

“How mean…”

“Stop wasting time and get me my tea, you no-good-butler!”

*Sigh* “Yes, master.”

*Slight creak of the door, soft thud and click of it closing*

“Whew, that was close.”


	8. Demon Innocence or Human Corruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one sort of goes hand in hand with the previous.

Tell me, have you ever had sex with a demon? Yes? No? Well, whatever the case my be, allow me to share my experience with you.

You’d think demon’s are sexual deviants and corrupt virgins on a daily basis when they are not in a contract with a human, or simply abuse and degrade humans sexually for personal gratification. However, you are wrong. For demons, sex is the biggest chore of all, and allow me to explain why.

Demons have very strong regeneration. Any and all damage to their body is healed at a rate a human can never dream of. Cuts, bruises, gashes. They can clear all that away with a snap of their fingers. So when it comes to sex, do you think the same doesn’t happen? The biggest chore about sex for male demons is because us humans like to pull down their foreskin when really it’s not necessary. We do it because we are perverts. Female demons have it harder because they get to have their hymen broken each time during intercourse. I’m sure any experienced human can relate to these pieces of information, whether male of female. We all remember the first time when we received these changes to our bodies that can never be undone. However, this is where we have it easier. For us, it’s this one time, and then we are more or less used to it. Demons, on the other hand, heal and have to experience the process of being deflowered each time us humans order them to pleasure us. That seems to be obvious with their otherworldly charisma and charm. Don’t get me wrong however! Demons are absolutely foul and rotten to their very core because of many other things they do consciously and relish in the fact, the kinds of things only absolute madmen would do. It’s just… Us humans have our own sinful quirks. Now, enough about that. This story is not meant to encourage humans to treat their demons better. Oh no. This story is about how I, a human with a contract, coerce my demon into sex for my personal gratification.

Almost every night I do. The times that we don’t do it are when I am tired, or there is a mission that requires my full attention. In those times, Sebastian can catch a break. Because on the nights that I am not busy and am not tired, I ring that demon dry of everything he has to offer. I mean, wouldn’t you when you have an attractive male in his prime with a hygiene complex and whose semen tastes like ripe plums?

We start out slowly. Kissing and all the basic foreplay. He very much would prefer to have me lay back and enjoy the pleasure he gives me with his skillful mouth and hands, because that would mean that he could penetrate me without having his foreskin pulled down. In those times, he enjoys sex a lot more. However, I don’t like being submissive and though I know there are those that do I cannot imagine how anyone would like that. Now, after the kissing and the basic foreplay with our other sensitive spots aside from our nether regions, I take lead and have him undress. Each time, he presents me with my favorite sight: the hung man meat that is ready to be abused and pleasured. Lately, his cock has been twitching in anticipation of the sensations I would bring to it. It pleases me to know that I have engraved my everlasting presence into Sebastian’s body this way.

So, once he is naked and seated before me, or laying down, which ever position suits my mood, I get down into a comfortable position from which I could start my work. Just in case, I always keep a vial of olive oil in one of my nightstand drawers. Usually, we don’t have need for it because we use our, mostly his, seed as lube. But just in case, I have it.

It’s easier for me to do my work since my demon’s cock stands up right on its own, so I don’t have to worry about holding it up. Both of my hands can be focused on bringing him pleasure and pain.

I like to first lean down and tease him with light but quick licking of the tip, which quickly earns me precum. Instead of swallowing, I use his juices in combination with my saliva to lube up his glans by pushing my tongue under the foreskin and circling it around the head. He always hisses and bites his lip at that.

Once that is done, I move on to the next stage. That involves pulling the foreskin down. I place my index finger’s pad on one side of the head and my thumb’s pad on the other. After that, ever so lightly, I apply JUST enough pressure to start pulling down the foreskin. Having the head lubed up underneath makes it faster however. Sebastian always makes small, trembling whimpers. I pull the foreskin down until it reaches the middle of the head, almost at its widest point. It’s where he feels it the most because of the stretching. I keep the foreskin still there and he tenses up. The beautiful part about that is how his strong thighs flex and how he grips the sheets tightly. Then, after a few seconds of waiting, I apply just enough force until the foreskin on its own slips past the widest point and the glans almost literally pops out at me, slippery and bright pink. More precum comes up and leaks down his length.

On some occasions, I like to step up my game. Instead of keeping the foreskin lowered, I raised it back up. Wait a little bit as the healing kicks in, and then repeat the process. That always makes his eyes well up with tears and his tense body trembles. After a few rounds of that, I stick to just raising and lowering the foreskin at a slightly faster but still slow pace, as if stroking his glans alone. I do it without speeding up or slowing down the pace, edging him until he ejaculates. Whenever he does, he shoots around 7 long streaks of his thick, delicious cum. With the cum on my hand, I bring it to his mouth and have him lick my hand clean. He knows his own taste well by now. Also, he knows that I like sweet things, and it is because of his cum that I am torturing him so. You’d think I would say that it’s his fault he’s in a situation like this. No. It isn’t his fault. It is my lust and personal knowledge of how short my life is that makes me do the things I do to him. No one understand the saying ‘to live in the moment’ better than I do.

After I have teased him this way, I owe it to him to bring him some pleasure. So I lick his member clean and give attention to all his favorite spots. That involves flicking my tongue over the slit of the head and pressing it into the hole. Sometimes I latch onto the tip and suck at the little opening until precum greets me, or he comes. Also, the spot that makes him particularly vocal is where the foreskin connects with the head on the underside of his cock. Aside from those places, general licking of the shaft and occasional sucking onto various places pleasures him and makes him pant. What makes him buck and roll his hips though is when I take him down all the way. Not to the base. No. Way past it. All the way to the root, when my nose and upper lip are in his pubic hair and my bottom lip and chin are on his balls. Sometimes I stay still that way and watch him. His expression and little writhing. He makes for quite a delicious sight. When he comes, I swallow down everything, because why else then would I take him down my throat? Oh, I guess it is worth mentioning that when his cock goes down my throat, you can most definitely see exactly how deep down it is and its shape as it always makes my throat bulge.

You’d think it’s impossible for Sebastian to be this way. Someone so arrogant and vain. Someone who takes so much pride in his aesthetic as a butler because to him a job well-done is his demon aesthetic. Playing his role to the fullest during a contract is his way of spicing up his eternal demon life. And it’s probably so hard to imagine things being like this because Sebastian just gives off the air of dominance. True, he is very dominant. However, he displays his true character by letting me take the lead and have my pleasure. It’s so sad how human male adults focus only on being dominant, as if it makes them more manly. However, true power is when control is shared between two lovers, instead of being given only to one. Of course, there are humans who only like to be dominated and nothing more. Either way, whatever is their cup of tea is none of my concern. I secretly take pride in the fact that Sebastian is my butler.

———————————

“Awww, master!”

“Urk! S-Sebastian! Wh-wh-what are you-?”

“Now, young master, just WHO exactly are you talking to?”

“N-No one! It is all in your mind!”


End file.
